Wildest Moments
by KatieinSyd
Summary: Once living in my imagination, now living on the internet. These are Densi shorties. Not a collection of traditional short stories but little Densi moments. 'Wildest Moments' is a song by British soul singer Jessie Ware.
1. Take Care of My Cop

Take care of my cop

Deeks stood in front of the mirror in Wardrobe in Ops. He straightened his shirt cuffs underneath his suit. He and Callen were going undercover for a brief operation. 

Kensi entered the Wardrobe area 'Looking sharp Deeks'. 

He turned around to face her 'Thanks'. 

'Although, your tie is little crooked. Let me straighten it for you' Kensi said. 

Kensi moved closer to Deeks and put her hand on the knot of his tie. As she straightened his tie she lifted her eyes to meet Deeks'. Deeks placed his hands lightly on her hips. Kensi moved her hands to Deeks' shoulders and slid them lightly down his chest. 

In a quiet voice she said 'Take care of my cop'. 

'You got it' Deeks squeezed her hips lightly.

Kensi and Deeks shared a small smile. They moved out of the Wardrobe into the bullpen to meet the rest of the team. 


	2. The Funeral

The Funeral

Kensi and Deeks stood side by side at the gravesite.

Deeks hadn't yet come to terms with the news of Hetty's death. He was so sure she would outlive them all. Kensi had been quiet ever since Granger and Callen had given them the news. Her face did not show any grief at all. He knew that Kensi buried her emotions deep inside of her but he was becoming concerned. Perhaps she cried when no-one was looking.

Deeks moved closer to Kensi's side and placed his hand at the small of her back. 'Hey' he whispered in her ear.

Kensi turned her head to look at him 'Hey' she replied.

'How are...how are you doing?' Deeks asked.

She had a distracted look on her face 'Yeah I'm...I'm ok, I think. You?'

'I'm good. Yeah, I'm good'. Deeks coughed and corrected himself 'Actually I'm gutted'.

Kensi gave a sad smile 'Me too'.

She leaned in closer to Deeks and wrapped her arm around his waist 'Me too'.


	3. It's Time for Dodgers Baseball

Thanks for your support and advice. It means a lot to me. I am listening to you. I intend to apply your advice to my future stories. Thank you.

* * *

><p><span>It's Time for Dodgers Baseball<span>

'Ok. I bought a hotdog for you and a bottle of water. Is that ok?' Kensi asked.

'Yeah, that's great. What did you get?' Deeks asked.

'Nachos and water'.

'Nachos? Kensi we're at the baseball. You have to eat a hotdog. It's like, an American tradition.' Deeks faked a look of concern on his face 'I've gotta say, I've got concerns about your patriotism. Maybe I should report you to Hetty?' Deeks said.

Kensi looked up from her nachos and shot him a smartass look 'Really? Maybe you should eat your hotdog before it gets cold'.

Deeks finished his hotdog before Kensi was halfway through her nachos. As he sipped his water he stretched his right arm over the back of Kensi's seat and stoked her shoulder lightly. 'So during the last innings break they had a Dance Cam. Some kids were on the big screen doing the Macarena or something. They'll probably have a Kiss Cam on during this break'.

Kensi finished her lunch and threw her empty container underneath her seat. She looked up at Deeks 'Kiss Cam, huh?'.

Deeks shot Kensi a cheeky grin 'Well, yeah. I'm just making an observation, a deduction if you will, that Kiss Cam will probably be on during the next break.'

Kensi turned in her seat so she faced Deeks. She rested her left arm on top of his arm and stroked the back of his neck. 'Deeks, are you asking me if I will kiss you during Kiss Cam?' Kensi asked coyly.

Deeks smiled slyly 'Maybe'.

'Hmm...maybe we should practice now? You know, just in case the camera flashes on us' Kensi flirted. She leaned in and gave Deeks a light kiss on the lips.

'What! Is that it?' Deeks asked.

'Gotta warm up first. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to first base or even further' Kensi teased.

'Oh, I'll get further Kensilina. I'll get further' Deeks replied confidently.


	4. Legs

Legs

Deeks and Callen stood on the front yard of the house where the body of the Navy contractor had been found. '...I'll let Eric and Nell know. I want you to check out the gym where he hung out last night' Callen said.

'On it. On our way back to Ops we'll call back into...' Deeks was interrupted. 'Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr Secret Agent Man himself'.

Deeks turned to face the man coming up from the backyard of the house. 'Detective Michaels' Deeks said politely.

'Good to see you Deeks. Callen.' Michaels nodded his head towards Callen to say hello. Michaels had a reputation as an arrogant fool who thought nothing of making sport out of other police officers' misfortune.

He turned to face Deeks and said loudly 'All alone Deeks? I heard you were hanging out with Callen and Sam these days. What happened to your foxy partner? Rumour is that she fled the country to get away from you. Women huh? I mean I can understand that she'd get sick of you, but leaving the country is a bit extreme don't you think'. Deeks' face was stony as he listened to Michaels.

Over Michaels' shoulder Callen saw someone walk out of the front door of the house. Callen smirked.

Michaels continued in a loud voice 'Yeah. It's a real pity you've lost that brunette. Looking at her made these Navy cases worthwhile'. Michaels slapped Deeks across the shoulder. 'You know what I mean? Legs up to here' Michaels gestured towards his shoulders. 'Hair down to here' Michaels gestured towards his butt. 'And of course that body. Wowee'. Michaels wolf-whistled.

A voice behind Michaels spoke up 'Callen? Sam and I searched the home office. No sign of the document'.

Michaels turned around with a nervous look on his face 'Agent Blye! What a lovely surprise. Good to see you again. I was just...I was just telling Deeks and Callen here, how much I've missed you. The crime scenes just aren't the same without you'.

Kensi narrowed her eyes to look at Michaels with contempt 'Michaels'. He smiled nervously. How much had Kensi heard?

Kensi flicked her eyes at Deeks 'I'll meet you at the car'. She shot Michael's another dirty look and strode off.

Deeks gave Michaels a broad grin 'Ah, Michaels?'. Michael's swung around to face Deeks. Deeks spoke quietly 'The rumours are wrong. Agent Blye is still here. And she's with me'. Deeks started off in the direction of the car. 'Oh one more thing' Deeks stopped and walked back to Michaels. 'Next time you're at a crime scene with NCIS; you better take care. Agent Blye heard every word you said...and she doesn't forget'. Deeks strode off and shouted 'Good luck Michaels!'.

Callan and Sam gave Michaels a smirk. Callen patted Michaels on the shoulder 'Yeah good luck'. Michaels had a nervous look on his face. 'You're gonna need it' Sam said. Callen and Sam walked off towards their car.

Michaels gulped and look around him. Had anyone seen his humiliation?


	5. The Garden Nursery

The Garden Nursery 

Deeks and Kensi walked side by side through the nursery. Her arm was wrapped around Deeks' waist. His arm was draped over her shoulder. They stopped in the middle of the nursery. Deeks pressed a kiss to Kensi's forehead. 'Ok Princess. What kind of plant do you want for your new home?' Deeks asked. 

Kensi looked at a row of succulents 'Should I try a cactus again?' 

Deeks looked at the healthy green cactus in front of him. One of plants had a lovely pink flower that reminded him of a story Hetty told them. 'Umm. Maybe not. Last time you had a cactus it didn't t turn out so well for you' he said. 

She gave him a frustrated look 'Last time I had anything it didn't turn out so well for me'. 

Kensi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them. 'Look, maybe we should forget this. Let's buy a painting of a flower. I'm pretty sure I can't kill that' Kensi said sarcastically. 

Deeks put his hands on Kensi's upper arms and looked into her eyes 'Kens, we didn't drive all the way out to Pasadena to buy a painting. You love plants. And I want to christen your new home with a plant'. He turned her around and pushed her onward. 

'What about roses?' he asked. 

'Roses always sound like so much work. I need something relatively low maintenance' she replied. 

Deeks and Kensi walked into the rainforest room in the Nursery. 'Wow. Lots of ferns in here' Deeks waited a beat '…Fearne'. 

Kensi drilled her finger into his stomach 'Smarty-pants'. 

'No, no. How about a fern? I mean all you've got to do is water it, right? You can probably buy a thing to water it for you' Deeks said. Kensi looked at the small ferns with frown. 

'And a fern would be kind of, you know, appropriate. Because...it's you'. Deeks stood behind Kensi and wrapped his arms around her. He bent his head down to kiss her on the cheek. 'C'mon Fearne. Let's buy a fern' Deeks whispered in her ear. 

Kensi was persuaded. 'Ok. Let's choose one. But you have to do me a favour?' Kensi looked up at Deeks. 'Anything' he said with love in his eyes. 

Kensi looked away with embarrassment and looked back at Deeks 'You have to buy it'. 

'I have to…I have to buy it?' Deeks asked. 

'Well yeah, I mean, maybe, these nursery people talk to each other...and you know...' Kensi evaded. 

Deeks laughed 'Oh Kensi!'. He leaned down to give Kensi a kiss on the lips 'Ok baby. Ok. Let's buy your fern'. 


	6. I'm Not A Hypocrite

Granger strode through the front door of the safe house. As he walked through the living room on his way to the kitchen he cast a brief look at the couple sleeping on the couch. Deeks lay on his back with Kensi on top of him. Her head was tucked into Deeks' shoulder. Their arms were wrapped around each other.

Sam and Callen were in in kitchen talking softy and drinking coffee. 'I've spoken with the Chief of the San Francisco Police. The target has arrived at the location. Wake up Romeo and Juliet. Be at the agreed position at 0600. Any problems?' Granger said.

'No problems' Callen said.

Granger moved towards the back door of the house to exit. Before he opened the door he turned back to Sam and Callen 'It doesn't bother you?'. Granger waved a hand towards the living room.

'Don't bother me. And if it did, I'd be a hypocrite' Sam stated.

'Doesn't bother me either. I'd be a hypocrite too' Callen said. 'But I wonder why you're so bothered by it?' Callen asked.

Granger shot them a stare '0600. Don't be late'. Granger strode out of the house.

'Well? Who is going to wake up Romeo and Juliet?' Callen asked.

Sam said 'I'll do it. You flinch when Kensi growls at you'.

Callen gave a wounded look with a brief smile 'Can you blame me? She's scary'.

Sam smiled as he walked into the living room.

Callen finished off his coffee and thought over the conversation with Granger. He spoke quietly to himself 'Romeo and Juliet? Nah. Deeks and Kensi were one of a kind'.


	7. Deep Sleep

Deeks woke up from his light doze on the couch. On reflex he tightened his arm around Kensi. She was snuggled against Deeks' chest with an arm around his waist. As Deeks woke he saw Granger sitting in the lounge chair opposite. Granger's gaze on Deeks and Kensi was steady 'Wake her up. We leave in an hour'. 

With a slight smile, Deeks pressed a kiss into Kensi's hair and gently shook her awake 'Kensi, Fearne? C'mon, honey, time to wake up. Kensi?'. 

Kensi lifted her head from Deek's chest and slowly blinked her eyes 'What?'. 

Granger said 'Wake up Agent Byle. We leave in an hour'. 

'Oh Granger? Right' Kensi said groggily. Kensi disentangled herself from Deeks and stood up. She gave a huge yawn and stretched her arms into air 'Ok. Ummm, I'm just going to visit the ladies room'. 

As Kensi walked away Deeks stared steadily at Granger 'She must've been in a deep sleep. Kensi doesn't usually wake up so groggy'. 

Granger stood up and returned Deeks' stare 'Make sure you're ready to go'. Deeks' smiled as he watched Granger walk away. 


End file.
